beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Harri Morgan (Henry Morgan)
https://cy.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harri_Morgan "Preifatîr a môr-leidr Cymreig oedd Syr Harri Morgan (tua 1635 – 25 Awst 1688), a adnabyddir hefyd fel Henry Morgan. Daeth yn adnabyddus drwy'r byd am ymosod yn ddidrugaredd ar y Sbaenwyr yn y Caribî." "Mae'n debyg y ganwyd ef yn Llanrhymni, Morgannwg ger Caerdydd, neu ym Mhencarn, Sir Fynwy, ond gwyddem i sicrwyd fod ei deulu'n Gymry. Mab hynaf Robert Morgan yswain o Llanrhymni yn Sir Fynwy ydoedd, er bod rhai yn honni iddo ddod o'r Fenni. Mae llawer o chwedlau am ei fywyd ac mae'r ffeithiau am ei fywyd yn ansicr, ond gwyddys y bu'n fôr-leidr. Roedd awdurdodiad llywodraeth Lloegr (Letter of Marque) ganddo yn ei awdurdod i weithredu fel preifatîr ac fe'i gefnogwyd gan lywodraeth Lloegr yn ei ryfelgyrch yn erbyn Sbaen. Cyrhaeddodd ynys Barbados ym 1655 ar alldaith y danfonodd Oliver Cromwell ef arni i India'r Gorllewin." Translation "Sir Harri Morgan (a 1635 - 25 August 1688 ) was a Welsh prefecture and pirate, also known as Henry Morgan . He became well known throughout the world for insultingly attacking the Spanish Spanish in the Caribbean ." "He probably was born in Llanrumney , Glamorgan near Cardiff , or at Pencarn , Monmouthshire , but we knew we were assured that his family were Welsh. It was Robert Morgan 's eldest son of Llanrumney in Monmouthshire , although some claimed to come from Abergavenny. There are many legends about his life and the facts about his life are unsure, but he knows he has been a pirate . He had the authorization of the English government (Letter of Marque) in his authority to act as a private and was supported by the English government in his campaign against Spain. The island of Barbados arrived in 1655 on an expedition that Oliver Cromwell sent him to West India ." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Morgan "Sir Henry Morgan (Welsh: Harri Morgan, c. 1635 – 25 August 1688) was a Welsh privateer, landowner and, later, Lieutenant Governor of Jamaica. From his base in Port Royal, Jamaica, he raided settlements and shipping on the Spanish Main, becoming wealthy as he did so. With the prize money from the raids he purchased three large sugar plantations on the island. Much of Morgan's early life is unknown. He was born in south Wales,[n 1] but it is not known how he made his way to the West Indies, or how he began his career as a privateer. He was probably a member of a group of raiders led by Sir Christopher Myngs in the early 1660s. Morgan became a close friend of Sir Thomas Modyford, the Governor of Jamaica. When diplomatic relations between the Kingdom of England and Spain worsened in 1667, Modyford gave Morgan a letter of marque, a licence to attack and seize Spanish vessels. Morgan subsequently conducted successful and highly lucrative raids on Puerto Principe (now Camagüey in modern Cuba) and Porto Bello (in modern Panama). In 1668 he sailed for Maracaibo and Gibraltar, both on Lake Maracaibo in modern-day Venezuela. He raided and plundered both cities before destroying a large Spanish squadron as he escaped." ---- numpage = 2089 19 [= 10 [= [[Life Path 1|1] (last 9 was Haus Habsburg (House of Habsburg)) 2089 = 2089 * 1 2089 is a prime number (aka a 0-almost prime), it is also a twin prime with 2087 (see page 2087: Aristotle). Category:Piracy Category:Colonialism Category:Cymru (kəmrɨ̞ - Wales) Category:Cymraeg (kəmˈraːɨ̯ɡ - Welsh)